Meant to be
by samej
Summary: Conjunto de diez drabbles, cada uno para un género específico del fanfic. Enma/Tsuna. Spoilers.


_Segundo fic del pairing y segundo en ffnet. Fandom, escríbeles que son otp! __

_Advertencias: **Spoilers** hasta el cap 283, más o menos. Algunos están relacionados, pero vamos, se pueden leer perfectamente separados._

_**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcais es de Akira Amano, yo le robo un poco a sus personajes sin intención de sacar ni un duro._

* * *

**Meant to be**

**_1. Angst_**

Se lo dice Yamamoto, y aunque por lo general su apática expresión no cambia en ninguna circunstancia, la preocupación se filtra y casi corre hacia su habitación, sin darle oportunidad a que nadie le pare.

Cuando entra, Reborn está al lado de la cama y le cede el sitio, poniéndose en su hombro.

- Sólo necesita descanso, Enma. Se recuperará.

Enma asiente con la cabeza pero no está escuchando.

Pasa la siguiente semana entera, hasta que Tsuna despierta, durmiendo en su casa.

**_2. AU_**

La habitación de la universidad está adecuada a los gustos de Tsuna y no le hace mucha ilusión compartirla con alguien, la verdad, pero el director Reborn ha sido muy claro y no ha podido oponerse.

Cuando Enma aparece por la puerta, y pregunta por él, lleva una tirita medio despegada en la frente y casi le da miedo mirarle a los ojos. Tsuna, por su parte, se pone tan nervioso que se cae dos veces mientras va hacia él para hacerle pasar.

Enma no puede evitarlo y ríe, ayudando a Tsuna a levantarse del suelo. Una corriente eléctrica cruza sus manos al rozarse y apartan la mirada, sonriéndose.

Tsuna piensa que quizá ese año sea un poco mejor que los anteriores.

_**3. Crack!fic**_

Xanxus no sabe donde meterse. Está viéndoles hablar, por los clavos de su tumba, y parecen dos colegialas enamoradas. Sonrojados, sonrientes e incapaces de mantener las manos quietas, ni siquiera en esa situación. A su lado, sabe que Squalo está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no matarles.

- Jefe. ¿Se puede saber por qué teníamos que venir nosotros también?

Xanxus le lanza una mirada dura y él calla, hastiado.

A él tampoco le apetecía venir y preferiría matar al maldito y futuro Décimo, pero la invitación del Noveno había sido demasiado clara.

A una boda en la Familia Vongola, hasta los componentes de Varia debían asistir.

**_4. Crossover_**

- ¿T-tú donde crees que estamos?

- A juzgar por el hecho de que estamos en medio del mar y el dibujo en esa bandera, diría que estamos en un barco pirata.

- Maldito sea Lambo y sus armas extrañas - contesta Tsuna, aterrado.

- ¡Vaaaaaamos allá! - algo, o alguien con unas cuerdas, les agarra por las camisetas y les lleva a otro barco.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Luffy, si ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son? - se oye una voz de mujer, cuando aterrizan de un golpe en el suelo de madera.

Luffy se encoge de hombros, sonriente, como diciendo que no intentara razonar con su instinto.

Cuando vuelve la mirada a ellos, Enma está intentando despertar a Tsuna. La impresión de los brazos de goma de Luffy volviendo a su ser ha sido demasiado hasta para él.

_**5. First Time**_

Les cuesta un tiempo darse cuenta pero al final descubren que no es suficiente (ni los besos ni el alivio robado cuando nadie les ve) y de alguna manera Tsuna tiene suerte (una suerte que, aunque él no lo sepa, se llama 'Reborn') y se quedan solos en su habitación una noche. Es todo torpeza y sabe que están ambos rojos hasta la raíz del pelo y es todo 'ay' y 'au' y golpearse contra la cabecera de la cama y '¿así mejor?' hasta que, cuando Tsuna por fin lo consigue, es todo tan estrecho y tan caliente que no puede hacer ningún sonido articulado, solo siente calor ahí abajo y está seguro de que ha pasado todo demasiado rápido cuando su nombre se escapa de los labios de Enma y es todo más apretado y Tsuna no puede controlarlo más y termina también, viendo todo negro por un segundo.

Tumbados el uno al lado del otro, solo pueden sonreír.

**_6. Fluff_**

A la mañana siguiente Enma se despierta y lo primero que siente es a él, pegado a su espalda. No puede evitar la curiosidad de verle dormido y se da la vuelta muy despacio, intentando no despertarle.

Tsuna abre los ojos cuando le está mirando y le sonríe, adormilado. Antes de darse cuenta, se la está devolviendo.

**_7. Humor_**

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hibari-san? - le pregunta Yamamoto, al verle aparecer tras la puerta, un poco más pálido de lo normal.

Si Reborn no le conociera diría que algo, por primera vez desde que le conoce, ha sorprendido a Hibari. No se lo espera, pero les responde.

- Esos dos. Hervíboros. Estaban... - Hibari busca las palabras pero no las encuentra -. Mordiéndose hasta la muerte - murmura, a falta de algo que lo describiera mejor.

Supone que eso debería bastar, no quiere seguir pensando en la escena.

- ¡¿Qué? - Yamamoto se dirige hacia la puerta de donde ha salido pero Reborn le detiene con un movimiento rápido.

Al otro lado de Namimori, Hibari llama a Dino. Necesita pegar a alguien para borrar esas imágenes de su mente.

**_8. Hurt/_**_**Comfort**_

Enma está lleno de heridas cuando Tsuna le encuentra, finalmente, entre los escombros del edificio que ha derribado en la pelea.

- No importa. He estado peor otras veces.

Tsuna no le contesta y le sujeta con cuidado entre los brazos, la llama de su cabeza ya apagada y con el alivio en la mirada.

Se deja abrazar, ocultando una sonrisa en el hombro de Tsuna. Se empieza a acostumbrar a que cuide de él.

**_9. Smut_**

(Lo que vio Hibari)

No era fácil encontrar minutos para estar a solas pero el gimnasio vacío les da el lugar que buscan y la colchoneta el apoyo que necesitan. La idea original de Tsuna es simplemente disfrutar de su compañía sin tener a los guardianes de ambos revoloteando pero es difícil cuando Enma le mira con esa cara, y todavía más cuando es él el que le quita tentativamente la camiseta, y luego los pantalones, y le dice 'shhh' cuando intenta moverse o hablar y desciende por su cuerpo. Antes de que Tsuna se de cuenta lo único que ve al mirar hacia abajo es el pelo rojo de Enma haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago y ni siquiera escucha la puerta ni se da cuenta de los cinco segundos en los que tarda en volver a cerrarse.

**_10. UST_**

La cama es más estrecha de lo que parecía al verla desde fuera y escucha la respiración de Enma. Cada vez que se rozan da un respingo y se siente mortificado porque no entiende muy bien ese extraño calor que, de todas maneras, sabe que no debería sentir.

Mira a la pared, intentando mantenerse quieto y pensar en otra cosa, sin poder evitar esperar, y a la vez temer, la próxima vez que se junten sus espaldas.

* * *

_Los reviews me alegran el día._


End file.
